I'll Accept Your Challenge!
by DarkRepulsor
Summary: Summary: Meet Aera, protagonis kita yang berpetualang di dunia SAO dengan avatar yang gendernya berbeda dengan gender aslinya! Bisakah ia memenuhi tantangan pamannya? Bad with summary XD.
1. Chapter 1

Fict pertama author.. Author gk tahu format nulis fanfic di dokumen wordnya kayak apa.. ada yang mau ngasih contoh? Well, nikmatilah :D.

«SAO»

Judul: I'll Accept Your Challenge!

Chapter: 1

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pengarang dari novel, anime, dan komik Sword Art Online. Saya hanya pernah mengarang dan memiliki fanfic ini saja. Pengarang Sword Art Online adalah Reki Kawahara.

«SAO»

6 November 2022.

Haaah.. Sekali lagi aku harus menghela nafas panjang melihat nasibku. Disaat orang-orang mencoba game baru Sword Art Online, yaitu sebuah VRMMORPG(Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) yang diluncurkan Argus pada hari ini, aku malah terperangkap di rumah pamanku di pelosok desa(di hutan malah). Saking pelosoknya, di rumah pamanku tidak ada listrik! Well, sebenarnya sih ada, hanya saja dayanya rendah dan hanya bisa menghasilkan sekitar 400 watt. Itulah sebabnya di rumah pamanku jarang ada barang elektronik (saat ini sih ada beberapa barang elekronik yang kubawa).

Alasan mengapa aku ada dirumah pamanku ini adalah untuk merawat pamanku yang sedang sakit. 10 tahun lalu ketika aku baru berumur 4 tahun, Ayah+Ibuku terpaksa menitipkan aku dirumah pamanku karena urusan pekerjaan mereka yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke luar negeri. Disaat itulah aku mengenal kata "petualangan". Memanjat pohon mangga, menangkap ikan, berenang sepuasnya di sungai dekat rumah, dikejar babi hutan, dan nyasar di hutan adalah keseharianku saat itu. Pamanku adalah guru alamku. Dua tahun sesudah aku disana aku jadi punya rutinitas yang cukup aneh. Disaat pagi hari aku kesekolah dasar(dengan 1 jam perjalanan melewati hutan), siangnya jalan-jalan di hutan sambil makan buah yang kupetik, dan sorenya pergi mencari ikan di sungai sebelah barat rumah pamanku. Semua pengetahuan alamku itu kudapat dari sosok pamanku yang bersahaja tersebut.

Namun sekarang sosok itu terbaring lemah dirumah sakit daerah Kebumen, Jawa Tengah(author males pake latar jepang, karena gk tau dimana wilayah jepang yg minim listrik). Dengan penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya, ia hanya bisa menunggu Tuhan menjemputnya. Hari ini, tanggal 6 November 2022 seperti biasa aku pergi menjenguknya setelah sarapan pagi yang disiapkan oleh bibi dan ibuku. Setiap kali melihat pamanku aku selalu akan menangis. Namun ia selalu menyemangatiku dan menyuruh agar aku tidak bersedih.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kataku.

"Pamanlah yang mengajariku teknik menjala, menenangkan aku disaat aku menangis, menyelamatkan aku ketika ada ular berbisa menggigitku, menolongku disaat aku tenggelam, dan menemukan aku disaat aku tersesat. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK BERSEDIH MELIHAT SOSOK YANG PALING BERHARGA BAGIKU HAMPIR MENINGGALKAN DUNIA INI !?".

"..." suasana menjadi hening

"Aku bersyukur" kata Pamanku

"Meskipun Paman meninggal, setidaknya Paman bahagia bisa mengetahui bahwa paman akan hidup didalam hatimu."jawabnya

"Apa?"

"Apabila engkau menganggapku sebagai orang yang paling berharga bagimu maka engkau harus tetap hidup bahagia, jangan menangis, dan hadapilah tantangan yang ada, termasuk kehilangan orang yang paling berharga bagimu."

"Tapi"

"Ingat pesanku itu. Hadapilah.. tantangan.. yang ada.."

"Tuuuuut"ECG(Electro Cardio Graph, alat pengukur denyut jantung) berbunyi tanpa jeda. Hanya ada satu kejadian yang menyebabkan alat tersebut berbunyi tanpa jeda seperti itu. Dia telah pergi.

"Uh.. Uh.."isak tangisku tertahan. Ibuku yang berada disampingku mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menenangkanku. Adapun bibiku juga menahan tangisannya. Tentunya ia mengerti bahwa pamanku tidak senang kepergiannya membawa duka yang dalam.

"Ayo kita pergi. Berikan waktu pada Bibimu untuk berdua dengan Pamanmu"kata ibuku.

«SAO»

Aku hanya terdiam. Bibi pasti lebih sedih daripada aku. Belum lagi ayahku yang merupakan adik kesayangan pamanku dan sekaligus rival kecilnya.

Aku sering tertawa mendengar persaingan mereka. Bahkan pasangan mereka, yakni Ibu dan Bibiku mereka dapatkan dengan persaingan "Siapa Yang Paling Cepat Mendapatkan Cintanya". Setelah sekian lama Paman dan Ayahku berpisah, ketika Ayahku menitipkanku kepadanya, Pamanku menantang Ayahku untuk lomba makan keripik super pedas. Aku yang berumur 4 tahun saat itu punya kecenderungan suka akan rasa pedas main asal comot keripik itu. Beuh, pedasnya. PARAH. Mengingat pencernaanku masih lemah saat itu, aku langsung terkena diare 3 hari. Ibuku langsung memarahi keduanya dan tidak mengijinkan aku mengkonsumsi makanan pedas selama aku disana. Bibiku hanya bisa mengela napas panjang melihat tingkah kakak-adik itu.

Aku pulang kerumah pamanku pada pukul 5 sore dan mendapatkan ayahku yang sudah pulang dari urusan yang membuatnya pergi selama 3 hari. "Aku pulang" kataku.

"Selamat datang"jawab ayahku.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari ibumu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu".

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"3 hari yang lalu Pamanmu menantangku dengan suatu tantangan. Tantangan tersebut membuatku berdiri disuatu tempat selama 3 hari terakhir"

"Lalu?" kataku.

"Yah.. Dia juga punya tantangan untukmu. Dia menantangmu untuk memainkan, INI." katanya seraya menunjukkan ROM game yang membuatku terkejut.

"Sword Art Online?"

"Ya, pamanmu tahu kalau kamu seorang gamer dari laptop yang kamu bawa ketika kamu menjenguknya. Jadi dia agak merasa bersalah melihatmu tidak bisa bermain game baru yang sangat kamu inginkan karena keadaan dirinya. Cukup capek lho ngantri 2 hari di toko game di Jakarta. Belum lagi balik kesini makan 1 hari,"ceritanya.

"Ia berkata bahwa waktunya di dunia ini mungkin hanya tinggal sedikit sehingga ia ingin mengatakan keinginannya yang berupa tantangan terakhirnya. Jadi apa kamu mau memainkannya?"

'Hadapilah tantangan yang ada,' kalimat itu terdengar lagi di kepalaku. "Dasar, baiklah.." aku mengacungkan jariku keatas sambil melihat kearah langit dan mengatakan kalimat khasku di dalam game online

"I'll accept your challenge!"

«SAO»

Masih banyak typonya kan? Sekian dari Author. Mohon maaf apabila fictnya jelek. RNR PLEASE!SARAN DAN KRITIK SANGAT AUTHOR HARGAI!

AeroBoy, Out.


	2. Chapter 2, A Girl?

Terimakasih berkat berbagai macam ujian dan try out, author jadi lupa publish nih fanfic. langsung saja deh.

«SAO»

Judul: I'll Accept Your Challenge!

Chapter: 1

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pengarang dari novel, anime, dan komik Sword Art Online. Saya hanya pernah mengarang dan memiliki fanfic ini saja. Pengarang Sword Art Online adalah Reki Kawahara.

«SAO»

Aku segera mengambil "Nerve Gear" dan console khusus "Sword Art Online" serta ROMnya. Persiapannya memakan waktu kurang lebih 7 menit. Setelah persiapan selesai, aku memakai Nerve Gear diatas kepalaku dan berkata "Sayang sekali paman, bahwa sepertinya tantanganmu kali ini akan aku selesaikan. LINK START!".

*Siiing* tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Gimana nih?" ucapku tanpa sadar. "Oh iya, nih game kan dari jepang, mungkin saja perintahnya mesti pake pronounce orang jepang. Coba ah. LINKu STARTo!"

Dan benar saja, sekelilingku langsung jadi putih semua. Setelah muncul beberapa pernyataan tes kelima indra yang sukses. Muncul pemilihan bahasa:

-Japanese

-English

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk memilih english, namun sialnya ketika aku menelusuri pilihannya, jariku kelewat maju sampai aku menekan tombol "Japanese". 'Mampus Gw' pikirku. Layar selanjutnya adalah layar login."Gimana cara "back"nya ya? Biarlah, nanti tanya orang di gamenya"gumamku. Aku melihat bahwa hanya ada satu tombol di layar login, yang aku rasa itu adalah tombol login(tombolnya bahasa jepang juga), tanpa ada tombol untuk mendaftar. Aku langsung berfikir bahwa Username yang belum terdaftar akan langsung terdaftar, jadi aku masukkan aja username "Aera" dan paswordnya "*******"(rahasia). Sebenernya sih aku mau masukkin user "Aero", hanya saja user itu sudah terdaftar karena yah.. mungkin karena username itu terkenal banget di game online yang aku mainkan sebelumnya. Aku merupakan pemimpin suatu bangsa di salah satu game online terkenal dan keabsenanku selama dua minggu membuat(yang kubaca di internet) bangsaku terpuruk di perang tiga bangsa. 'Ah biarlah, itu kan hak orang lain dalam menentukan nicknya di suatu game' pikirku.

Setelah aku login, muncul layar pembuatan karakter (mungkin). Baris pertama, sudah pasti "Nickname". Baris kedua, kurasa itu adalah gender karena hanya ada 2 pilihan. Aku pilih yang atas aja, mengingat biasanya gender yang atas itu "Male" dan yang bawah "Female". Lalu ada tiga tombol berjejer dibawah, dan tentu saja bahasa jepang. 'Yang mana nih?' pikirku. Kalau ini sama dengan layar instalasi software(yang juga punya tiga tombol), berarti 3 tombol ini adalah(dari kanan) "Next", "Back", dan "Cancel". Kupilih yang paling kanan. Dan tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi hitam. Saat aku mencoba mengedipkan mataku, aku melihat sekelilingku berubah menjadi kota bergaya eropa-timur tengah-an. Aku mendapati diriku disebuah lapangan yang mirip dengan alun-alun kota

'Apa yang terjadi' pikirku. 'Jangan-jangan tombol yang kutekan tadi adalah "Randomize Character" atau "Karakter Acak". Ah sudahlah, yang penting cari orang jepang dulu yang tahu cara mengganti bahasa gamenya. Ah, itu ada sekumpulan orang-orang 5 meter di samping kiriku

"Hei.." aku langsung berhenti begitu mau menyapa mereka. Entah mengapa suaraku bernada tinggi, jangan-jangan.. Aku langsung mencari cermin terdekat, yang terdapat di toko armor 10 meter dari tempat berdiriku. "WHATTT!?" jeritku dalam bahasa inggris.

Didepan mataku, atau lebih tepat di pantulan cermin, aku menemukan gadis, ya benar, GADIS! berumur sama denganku(14 tahun). Sepertinya aku salah menekan tombol gender di menu barusan. Tinggi badannya 150cm, rambutnya hitam yang diikat kesamping kiri semua(bukan twintail lho), mata agak besar dan tajam yang juga hitam(yang aku hargai karena sama dengan warna mata asliku), tubuh yang sangat atletis, dan wajah yang cocok dengan karakter cewek yang cool. Karakter ini mengingatkanku dengan karakter "Setsuna" dari manga "Negima", walaupun alisnya normal, alias tidak tipis. Untunglah avatarku tidak membuatku harus bertingkah seperti "cewek yang feminim", melainkan sangat cocok sekali untuk karakter "cewek maskulin".

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kamu menjerit seperti itu?"tanya seseorang disampingku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Game ini adalah RPG alias "Permainan berperan", jadi aku harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan karakterku saat ini dan melupakan karakter asliku sejenak, pikirku.

"Oh iya, apa kamu tahu cara mengganti bahasa di game ini? Aku bukan orang jepang dan tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasanya" tanyaku

Orang didepanku ini berambut merah. Dengan rambut "Spiky" dan bandana merah yang mengikatnya serta wajah berantakan, avatarnya memiliki kharisma seorang penjelajah. Yah, wajahnya juga cocok untuk jadi berandalan sih. Hehe.

"Ooh, itu mudah. Buka menu utamanya" jawab dia

"Gimana caranya?" tanyaku secara memalukan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu kedepan, dan ayunkan pergelangan tanganmu sedikit kebawah" katanya sembari mempraktekannya.

"Oh." kataku setelah mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Menu-menu muncul dari atas kebawah seolah-olah tertarik tanganku.

"Pilih yang paling bawah, dan pada layar yang muncul berikutnya di bagian atas ada tulisan "Japanese" dan "English" kan? Kali ini pilih yang english."

Sebuah "Oh" kembali aku suarakan. Setelah menu berubah menjadi berbahasa inggris aku menemukan kata-kata yang familiar di menu. Menunya sendiri terbagi atas tiga bagian yaitu:

Bagian kiri yang berisi sebuah siluet manusia dan equipment yang digunakannya serta beberapa status dasar seperti "HP", "Attack", dan "Defense".

Bagian tengah yang berisi tombol-tombol menu.

Bagian kanan yang merupakan layar dari tombol menu yang pemain tekan.

Setelah aku asyik menelusuri menu, aku bertanya

"Umm, status disini cuma ada Strength sama Agility?"

"Ya, Strength berpengaruh ke kekuatan serang dan hit point. Sedangkan Agility berpengaruh ke kecepatan dan kesempatan serangan kritikal"Jelasnya.

"Hm.. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan namaku Aera"

"Namaku Klein. Senang bertemu kamu, Aera"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Klein. Oh iya. Setelah menelusuri menu, kok tidak ada tombol "Log Out" ya?" Tanyaku keheranan.

Klein langsung kaget dengar pertanyaanku. Ia berkata "Apa kamu tidak mendengar.. Tunggu dulu, jam berapa kamu log in?"

"Jam 6 sore mungkin?" jawabku. Mendengar ini dia lebih terkejut lagi

"Mengapa kamu memilih untuk membuang hidupmu?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kamu tidak melihat TV tentang insiden SAO, dimana 10.000 pemainnya tidak bisa log out? Hanya ada satu cara untuk log out, yaitu menyelesaikan game ini."

"Dirumah pamanku minim listrik sehingga tidak ada TV disana."

Klein hanya geleng-geleng kepala "Lalu apa kamu melihat ada ambulance lewat?"

Ketika aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku memang melihat ada beberapa ambulance yang bersiap pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menjemput pasien. "Ya, aku melihatnya" jawabku.

"Untunglah. Ternyata kabar yang dikatakan Kayaba Akihiko tentang pemain SAO akan dirawat dirumah sakit benar adanya," Klein menghela napas.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Apabila aku tidak bisa log out, berarti aku harus terjebak ditubuh gadis ini donk? AKU INI PRIA TULEN! Gimana nih?" aku menjadi panik.

"APA? Kamu cowok tulen? Sial, aku baru saja mau PDKT untuk menjadi pacarmu, hahaha. Wajah panikmu itu bisa meluluhkan pria manapun tahu."dia tertawa. Aku pun mendapati wajahku tersipu malu.

"Well, berada di tubuh yang berlainan gender mungkin akan berbahaya dengan kondisi psikologis pemain" *degg*, Mampus gw. "Nampaknya Kayaba Akihiko mengantisipasi hal ini dengan mengubah penampilan kita sesuai dengan tubuh asli kita." Mendengar itu hatiku langsung cerah.

"Bagaimana caranya?".

Klein mengeluarkan item dari inventorynya. Nama item itu Hand Mirror. Klein menceritakan bagaimana avatarnya berubah begitu ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Aku pun mencobanya dan hasilnya.. *Siiiiingg* hening sejenak tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

"Well, mungkin memang hanya bisa digunakan saat tutorial jam 5.30 barusan."

"Haaa~," aku menghela nafas. "Ah, sudahlah. Toh mungkin ada keuntungan tersendiri dengan tubuh cewek ini. Lagipula desain avatarku masih memungkinkan aku untuk bersikap maskulin sehingga tidak berpengaruh dengan kepribadian asliku kan?"

"Mungkin kau benar" Kata Klein

"Yuk kita "leveling" (menaikkan level). Bila ini MMORPG leveling menjadi prioritas utama kan?" kataku.

«SAO»

Setelah diperkenalkan dengan teman-teman satu guild "Fuurinkaazan" kami memutuskan untuk "hunting" (berburu) di sebelah barat daya dari "Starting City". Tapi sebelum itu kami berhenti di sebuah toko senjata untuk membeli senjataku.

Equipment aku saat ini adalah kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu kehijauan dengan celana panjang(YANG SANGAT AKU SYUKURI BUKAN ROK) berwarna coklat,sarung tangan dan sepatu berwarna coklat, serta armor kulit berwarna coklat juga(kok coklat semua ya?). Untuk weapon memang dari sananya tidak disediakan sehingga "pemain" dapat memilih sendiri senjata mereka di toko senjata dengan modal 100 "Coll".

Aku bingung memilih senjata antara "One Handed Straight Sword" (pedang lurus satu tangan) dengan "One Handed Curved Sword" (pedang lengkung satu tangan). Aku dengar dari Klein yang pengguna pedang lengkung bahwa aku bisa mempelajari skill ekstra "Katana" setelah skill pedang lengkung mencukupi. Cukup keren memang memegang katana layaknya samurai, namun aku tetap memilih pedang lurus. Saat ditanya mengapa, aku menjawab karena aku seorang atlit bulutangkis tingkat remaja dan terbiasa memegang raket. Tidak ada raket yang batangnya melengkung kan? Makanya aku pilih pedang lurus. Harga dari "Starting Sword" adalah 60Coll. Aku sedikit tergelitik saat melihat jumlah uangku tinggal 40Coll.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu Aera," kata Klein

"Apa itu?"

"Aera, kau tahu kenapa kita masih disini?"

"Karena kamu bilang kita tidak bisa log out, kan?" jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau nerve gearnya dilepas? Tentunya kita bisa log out kan?" lanjut Klein. "Alasan kita tidak bisa melepas nerve gear kita adalah jika ada usaha untuk melepas nerve gear kita, maka nerve gear tersebut akan mengeluarkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang kuat yang mampu memanggang otak kita" jelas Klein(*Menurut author pasti gelombang cahaya inframerah, karena sprektum cahayanya memiliki suhu paling tinggi).

"Lalu bagaimana bila akses internetnya dicabut?" tanyaku.

"Apabila kita terputus dari server 10 menit saja dan apabila nerve gear dicabut dari sumber listrik selama 2 jam, tenaga baterai nerve gear akan mensuplai daya untuk memanggang otak kita," tandasnya. "Dan kita juga tidak boleh mati di dunia ini," Klein berhenti sejenak. "Karena apabila HP kita jatuh ke angka 0, nerve gear juga akan memanggang otak kita,"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku mendengar pernyataan itu. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang terlalu sering mencoba MMORPG tahu bahwa untuk seorang "Newbie" dalam suatu game setidaknya pasti pernah mengalami kematian walaupun hanya sekali. Karena mati dan menambah pengalaman merupakan esensi dari MMORPG sendiri bukan?

«SAO»

Masih banyak typonya kan? Sekian dari Author. Mohon maaf apabila fictnya jelek. RNR PLEASE!SARAN DAN KRITIK SANGAT AUTHOR HARGAI!

AeroBoy, Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hedeh.. blum ada yg review.. apakah tulisan author sejelek itu ya sampe tak ada yg mau review? Atau karena fandom ini sepi? Biarkanlah, yang penting author bisa ngeluarin unek-unek khayalan author tentang SAO. Langsung saja.

«SAO»

Judul: I'll Accept Your Challenge!

Chapter: 3

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pengarang dari novel, anime, dan komik Sword Art Online. Saya hanya pernah mengarang dan memiliki fanfic ini saja. Pengarang Sword Art Online adalah Reki Kawahara.

«SAO»

6 November 2022

18.20

Setelah selesai «Restock» (mempersiapkan kembali keperluan hunting/berburu), kami berjalan ke arah barat daya kota awal.

Setelah melewati gerbang masuk kota, monster-monster mulai terlihat. Namun satu-satunya monster disekitar sini hanya «Frenzy Boar».

Sembari jalan aku ngutak-ngatik menu. Aku lihat-lihat skill dan equipmentku. Aku sudah meng equip «Starting Sword» ku. Dan aku melihat bahwa jumlah skill maksimum yang dapat dimiliki seseorang berjumlah tiga belas (menurut Klein). Saat ini aku baru bisa menggunakan 2 dari 13 slot. Salah satunya sudah terisi dengan «One Handed Sword Skill», sedang yang satunya lagi dengan pikiran matang seorang newbie game ini tapi ahli dalam MMORPG pada umumnya, aku memilih «Searching» skill.

Alasan aku memilih Skill searching dibandingkan sprint atau hiding adalah kalau kamu bisa tahu posisi musuh, tentu kamu tahu kapan kamu mesti menjauh dan bersembunyi dari musuh. Itulah sebabnya aku belum memilih «Hiding» sebagai salah satu skill ku.

Ada satu skill yang menarik perhatiannku. Di slot skill paling bawah, tepatnya dibawah slot skill 13, ada skill yang terpampang disana, yaitu «Weak Point Reward». Aku merasa kalau skill itu unik alias milikku sendiri. Akupun meminta klein menunjukkan daftar skill yang dia punya dengan alasan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku pilih" (bohong) dengan memasang wajah innocent avatarku. Walhasil Klein pun menunjukkan skillnya kepadaku yang terdiri atas «One Handed Curved Sword» dan «Searching». Hanya itu skill yang ia punya. Benar yang kuduga.

Setelah sampai, Klein memulai strateginya. Akupun tidak sempat mengecek deskripsi Weak Point Reward. "Kita bagi kelompok dengan anggota 2 orang. Aera, kamu satu party denganku karena kamu belum pernah bertarung dan belajar cara bertarung di SAO,"

Aku manggut-manggut saja. Seorang «Newbie» sepertiku sebaiknya mengikuti ajaran pemain senior. Aku melihat bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang hunting selain kami. Aku pun penasaran. "Kok sepi ya? Bukannya harusnya ada sekitar 10.000 pemain di SAO? Di kota pun aku jarang melihat orang. Ada apa?"

"Well, kebanyakan orang sih berada di penginapan-penginapan di desa. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa takut dan shock akan «Peraturan Baru» SAO," jawabnya.

Aku tidak berani membayangkan suasana sesudah «Tutorial» dari Kayaba Akihiko selesai disampaikan. Pasti banyak umpatan, kutukan, kemarahan, rasa takut, stress, trauma, dll. Aku pun menjadi khawatir.

"Sudahlah, tak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Klein menenangkan diriku. "Kembali ke permasalahan, apakah kamu sudah mengatur «Stat» kamu?

"Sudah, aku menaruh 1 Str untuk menggunakan Starting Sword dan karena aku PD dengan gerak reflek yang kumiliki, dan karena aku benci bergerak secara lamban, aku menaruh sisa 2 poin statku ke Agi," jelasku.

"Bagus, rupanya kamu sudah ahli di game MMORPG. Di Sword Art Online, kemampuan pedang atau «Sword Skills» merupakan unsur utama pertarungan. Kau akan mendapati bahwa serangan biasa akan kurang efektif dibandingkan dengan serangan sword skill," jelasnya. "Cara menggunakan sword skill itu mudah. Caranya adalah menentukan posisi awal agar terdeteksi oleh sistem dan membiarkan skill itu meledak. Lihat dan perhatikan," kata Klein.

Klein menarik perhatian salah satu Frenzy Boar. Klein memposisikan pedang lengkung miliknya diatas bahu kanannya. Akupun ber "Wow" ria setelah mendapati pedang Klein bersinar merah dan *whuss!* Ia menerjang babi tersebut dan menebasnya dengan bunyi *Slash!*. "Mengerti?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan membuka menu skill untuk mempelajari cara menggunakan skill dasar pedang satu tangan «Slant». Aku memilih salah satu Frenzy Boar yang langsung waspada begitu aku jadikan target, mungkin marah karena sudah dijadikan target. Babi itu menggaruk-garuk tanah bersiap untuk menyerang. Aku pun mempersiapkan pedangku dengan posisi pedang di kanan bawah dan pedangku mulai bersinar biru muda. Pada saat babi itu menyerang, aku juga ikut menyerang, menghindari tandukan kepala babi itu dan mengirimkan skill slant, sebuah tebasan diagonal, ke leher babi itu. Critical hit! Babi itupun pecah menjadi ratusan bulir cahaya dan aku pun dapat hasil dari pertarungan tersebut berupa exp, coll, dan item.

"Kerja bagus, Aera," kata Klein. "Menarik bukan? Kalau biasanya kita hanya menekan tombol keyboard dan karakter kita yang melakukan skill, sekarang KITA yang melakukan skill,"

"Kalau ini bukan game kematian mungkin aku akan menikmatinya. Tapi sekarang aku mau fokus menyelesaikan game ini dengan cara leveling dulu," balasku. "Klein, untuk meningkatkan efisiensi tanpa mengurangi keamanan, kita solo berdekatan saja,"

"Ide Yang bagus," balas Klein setuju.

Kami pun mulai leveling. Aku menemukan titik lemah babi ini. Titik lemahnya ada dibagian belakang kepalanya. Meskipun begitu aku hanya menyerang bagian itu pada saat «LA» atau «Last Attack». Tujuannya agar tidak terjadi «One Hit K.O» atau «OHKO» dan untuk melatih skill pedangku karena level skill di SAO ditentukan dengan berapa banyak skill itu digunakan. Jadi kalau aku meng OHKO babi itu, skill pedangku bakal ketinggalan dengan levelku karena baik membunuh mob secara OHKO maupun non OHKO akan mendapatkan exp point yang sama.

Ternyata babi ini merupakan lawan yang sangat mudah. Gerakannya hanya lurus menerjang. Karena aku seorang atlet yang memiliki refleks tinggi, tidak ada satupun serangan babi ini yang mengenaiku. Namun aku tetap sebal dengan gerakan lambanku ini. Kalau ini turnamen bulutangkis pasti aku sudah kalah karena gerakanku ini. HP ku tetap pada angka 250. Aku pun berhasil membunuh 120 Frenzy Boar sedangkan Klein hanya membunuh 60. Alhasil aku naik ke level 4, menyalib Klein yang saat ini berlevel 3. HP maksimumku bertambah menjadi 630. Jadinya HP bar ku sudah di yellow zone karena HP awalku tidak ikut bertambah, hanya jumlah maksimumnya saja yang bertambah. HP ku menjadi 250/630. Untuk stat aku memasukkan 6 ke Agi dan 3 ke Str. Aku langsung merasakan beban pedangku menjadi berkurang dan gerakanku menjadi lebih ringan.

"Akhirnya gerakanku menjadi normal," kataku.

"Memangnya daritadi gerakanmu kenapa?" tanya Klein.

"Terlalu lamban," jawabku. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," tambahku setelah melihat wajah keheranan Klein.

«SAO»

Setelah satu jam kami hunting, mulai banyak orang yang ikut hunting. Kami pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menjual «Drop item» atau lebih sering hanya disebut «Drop». Setelah kami masuk kota, sudah mulai terlihat aktivitas para pemain. Ada yang mulai restock, mengumpulkan party, dan berbagi informasi. "Wow, sudah mulai ramai rupanya," celetukku.

Kami sampai di toko peralatan dan menjual item yang kami dapatkan. Setelah itu aku mendapatkan total uang 21k coll atau 21.000 coll. 'Banyak amat,' pikirku. Aku bertanya ke Klein berapa banyak uangnya sekarang. Dia menjawab uangnya bertambah 5k. Aku menjadi terheran-heran.

Aku membeli peta field lantai satu Aincrad. Harganya 50 coll. Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah penginapan untuk beristirahat dan menginap. Aku melihat-lihat skillku dan mendapati exp one handed sword skill ku mencapai 50. Aku mendapatkan beberapa skill pedang baru, yaitu «horizontal», «vertical», dan «rage spike». Aku mengamati deskripsi skill «Weak Point Reward». Skill itu memberiku bonus apabila aku LA di weak point musuh berupa:

-Double skill exp.

-Double item reward.

-Double coll reward.

Sayangnya skill ini tidak menggandakan level expku.

Semakin lama aku berada di kota aku semakin menyadari betapa banyaknya pemain di starting city. 'Kalau begini bakal susah untuk hunting besok,' pikirku.

"Hey, Klein,"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya besok orang-orang pada mulai hunting. Bakalan susah mencari mob apabila kita tidak pindah ke desa berikutnya. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Ya, kau benar. Namun jalur ke desa «Horunka» sangatlah berbahaya apabila kita pergi bersama dengan level kecil menurut kenalan beta testerku," kata Klein.

"Uuh.." kataku. Susah juga kalau begini situasinya. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko mengajak teman-teman Klein ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah mengkhawatirkan kami. Kalau kamu mau pergi ke desa Horunka maka pergilah Aera. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa kamu yakin? Bagi player yang tidak punya pengalaman beta tester tempat itu sangat berbahaya!" jelas Klein.

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Jalur ke desa Horunka berupa hutan kan? Hutan itu adalah tempat bermain masa kecilku. Jadi kau bisa menyebutku ahli petualang hutan,"

"Jadi ini perpisahan?" tanya Klein.

"Yah, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Ini bukanlah perpisahan selamanya kok. Selamat tinggal, Klein" aku mulai meninggalkan teman pertamaku. Sungguh sikap yang sangat egois.

"Jangan mati, Aera! Dan jangan lupa kirim pesan kalau terjadi apa apa! Apabila kamu bertemu «Kirito», salam ya!"

"Siapa «Kirito»?" kataku sembari berhenti.

"Teman Beta Testerku," jawabnya

"Baiklah. Dadah Klein," dan akupun memberinya ciuman perpisahan di pipi Klein.

"Hei, kamu ini pria kan?"

"Biarlah. Jarang-jarang kan kamu dicium cewek cakep seperti avatarku kan?" Kataku sambil tersipu malu.

Akupun mulai berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang barat daya kota awal. Pukul 20.00. Itulah waktu aku meninggalkan teman pertamaku menuju jalan keegoisan seorang soloist.

Setelah aku keluar dari gerbang kota dan hampir menuju hutan, seekor «Black Wolf» muncul dan berlari kearahku. Aku pun mengeluarkan skill «Rage Spike» dan menebas serigala itu. Aku masuk kedalam hutan dan memulai perjalanan ke desa Horunka.

«SAO»

Demikian chapter 3 ini author tulis. Author bingung mau nutupnya gimana. Seperti biasa author butuh Review dari para pembaca(emangnya ada yg mau baca fict jelek ini ya *plak*).

DarkRepulsor, Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: I'll Accept Your Challenge!

Chapter 4: A journey to the Horunka!

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pengarang dari novel, anime, dan komik Sword Art Online. Saya hanya pernah mengarang dan memiliki fanfic ini saja. Pengarang Sword Art Online adalah Reki Kawahara.

«SAO»

Setelah aku memasuki kawasan hutan, aku langsung mengaktifkan skill «Searching». Aku dilanda rasa bersalah sambil menangis terus berjalan menelusuri hutan ini. Ya, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang mementingkan diri sendiri dengan meninggalkan teman pertama yang ditemuinya. Aku yakin Klein akan memaafkan perbuatanku, namun aku tetap saja merasa bersalah.

Aku terpaksa berhenti menangis ketika aku mendengar suara gemerisik di semak-semak. Aku langsung mengendalikan emosiku dan menfokuskan skill «Searching»ku ke semak itu. Dibalik semak itu lalu muncul kursor berwarna. Di SAO, ada 3 indikator warna mob, yaitu merah, ungu, dan putih. Merah berarti level monster sama dengan kita, semakin keunguan maka makin kuat monster itu, dan semakin putih maka monster itu semakin lemah. Mob bernama «Forest Tiger» tersebut memiliki kursor berwarna ungu murni tanpa campuran warna merah. Mob yang kuat!

*Sudut pandang orang ketiga*

Meskipun mob tersebut kuat, Aera tetap ingin melawannya. Aera mengendap mendekati «Forest Tiger» sampai jarak antar mereka tinggal 5 meter. Aera diam-diam menyiapkan skill «Rage Spike». Pedangnya pun bersinar biru terang dan ia melesat maju menerjang harimau tersebut, menciptakan efek serangan kejutan. Harimau yang kaget itupun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan mendapat serangan telak dari Aera, namun Aera kaget dengan sisa HP musuhnya. HP musuhnya masih sisa 95%!

Sang Harimau tidak tinggal diam diserang begitu. Ia langsung menerkam Aera. Aera menghindar ke arah kanan harimau itu, namun naas kaki depan Forest Tiger masih bisa menjangkaunya dengan ayunan cakaran yang tidak hanya membuat luka sobekan, namun juga membuat Aera terpental 4m kebelakang. Aera merasakan rasa sakit, walau tidak terlalu parah. 'Apabila diserang mob ini menimbulkan rasa sakit, gimana rasanya diterkam yang asli ya?' pikirnya. HP Aera berkurang 34%!

Aera langsung serius. Mode ini biasanya dipakai apabila ia diambang kekalahan dalam pertandingan bulutangkis. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh dan langsung mengaktifkan «Rage Spike», yang mengenai seluruh bagian kiri dari tubuh Forest Tiger dan membuat Aera berada dibelakang badan dari Harimau itu. Aera langsung membuat kombo «Sword Skill» dimulai dari «Horizontal», dilanjutkan dengan «Slant», dan diakhiri dengan «Vertical». Sisa HP sang harimau berkurang 20% menjadi 75%. Aera melompat mundur untuk menghindari cakaran Sang Harimau.

Aera mengulangi kombo tersebut sebanyak tiga kali dan berhasil membuat HP Sang Harimau tinggal 15%. Ia berniat mengulang kombo itu mempersiapkan «Rage Spike» sekali lagi dan menerjang Forest Tiger. Naas! Aera tidak mengetahui bahwa «Artificial Intelligence» dari mob di game ini mempelajari gerakan pemain. Alhasil sang Harimau tidak diam saja melihat Aera menerjangnya. Ia langsung ikut menerkam Aera yang tidak bisa berkelit lagi karena system assist dari Rage Spike. Rage Spike berhasil mengenai leher Forest Tiger, yang merupakan titik lemahnya, dan si Forest Tiger berhasil menerkam Aera, membuatnya kehilangan 34% HP lagi, dan menindihnya. Pedang «Starting Sword» Aera lepas dari tangannya.

*Sudut pandang Aera*

Ugh, pedangku jatuh ketanah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau «AI» dari mob ini mempelajari gerakanku. Aku terpaksa tiduran telentang tidak bisa bergerak karena tertindih kaki-kaki harimau itu. Harimau itu pun langsung mau menggigit legerku dan aku berusaha menahan rahang bawah Harimau itu dengan tangan kiriku selagi tangan kananku berusaha menggapai pedangku yang jatuh didekatku. Ini merupakan keadaan kritis bagi kedua belah pihak. Apabila tangan kiriku capek dan tidak kuat menahan rahang harimau itu, maka aku akan mati, disini dan di dunia nyata. Sedangkan apabila tangan kananku berhasil mengambil pedangku, maka harimau itu akan mati karena skill «Horizontal»ku. "Sedikit lagi!" kataku sambil terus berusaha. 5cm lagi, 4cm, 3cm, 2cm, DAPAT! Aku langsung mengaktifkan skill «Horizontal» dan memenggal leher Harimau itu.

"Fuuuh..." aku menghela napas. Sudah lama aku tidak berada dalam situasi hidup-mati seperti itu. Terakhir kali aku mengalami situasi hidup-mati adalah saat aku digigit ular berbisa di hutan dekat rumah paman. Aku langsung pergi memanjat pohon untuk beristirahat di dahannya. Alasan agar aku beristirahat di dahan pohon adalah agar tidak diincar monster agresif ditanah. Aku langsung menggunakan potion untuk mengisi HP barku sedikit. Rasanya PAHIIITT...~!. Mungkin pahitnya mengalahkan jamu yang biasa diminum ibuku. Sembari aku menikmati ketidakenakkan potion itu aku melihat-lihat inventarisku.

Aku dapat 6 «Low Quality Tiger Skin», 4 «Forest Tiger Meat» , dan 2 «Nova Sword». 'Wow, dapet pedang baru nih!' pikirku. Aku mencoba pedang baru tersebut yang ternyata beraaat... Aku mengecek berapa STR yang diperlukan untuk pedang itu. Ternyata pedang itu membutuhkan 6STR, sedangkan aku hanya punya 4. Akupun memasukkan kembali pedang itu kedalam inventarisku.

Setelah selesai beristirahat+memulihkan HPku, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Aku berencana menghindari pertempuran sebisa mungkin karena armorku yang sekarang sangatlah tidak mendukung untuk bertempur dengan mob disini. Tapi sialnya entah nasibku buruk atau memang gamenya susah, aku malah bertemu lebih dari 20 mob sepanjang perjalananku. Semuanya berkursor magenta dan ungu. Alhasil potionku tinggal 3 buah.

«SAO»

Desa «Horunka» akhirnya terlihat. Ketika aku hampir sampai gerbang desa, aku mendengar suara ledakan. Aku langsung mengaktifkan skill searchingku (yang memang selalu aku gunakan selama tidak dalam masa «Cooldown»). Aku melihat ada seorang pemain yang dikelilingi oleh lebih dari 10 monster «Little Nepent». Aku langsung melesat untuk menolong pemain itu. Untungnya kursor mob Little Nepent hanya berwarna merah, tidak magenta atau ungu seperti mob yang aku temui ditengah hutan. Aku menemukan wujud dari Little Nepent seperti kantung semar dalam pikiranku, akar tak terhitung jumlahnya menggeliat seperti mereka akan bergerak. Vines, dengan daun runcing terpasang, benang ikat di sisinya dan «mulut» untuk mengkonsumsi mangsa, menggiringnya ke cairan asam kental didalam tubuh si monster.

Aku langsung masuk dengan skill «Rage Spike» dan memotong vines yang akan menyerang pria itu. Pria yang kaget akan kemunculanku langsung berteriak "Apa yang kau lakukan! Dengan armor seperti itu kamu hanya akan mati! Lari!"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada meninggalkan orang yang berada dalam kondisi berbahaya tanpa menolongnya," jawabku.

"Baiklah, jangan mati ya. Kita akan membentuk formasi dengan saling membelakangi. Berusahalah untuk membunuh setidaknya dua. Aku akan berusaha untuk menghabisi sisanya," dia langsung menjelaskan strateginya.

Kami langsung mulai bertarung dengan para Little Nepent. Aku yang selalu mencari titik lemah mob (untuk bonus dari skill ku) menemukan titik lemah mob ini ada dibagian bawah dari kantungnya, dekat bagian akar. Aku langsung mengincar bagian itu. Dengan tiga kali «Slant» aku berhasil menghabisi 1 Little Nepent. Aku berhasil menghindari semua serangan vines dan cairan asam dari Little Nepent. Pria itu pun nampaknya juga memiliki reflek yang tinggi, namun aku tidak kalah dan berhasil membunuh 6 Little Nepent, sedangkan ia berhasil membunuh 5. Kami pun kelelahan setelah pertarungan tersebut. Tetapi aku melihat bahwa ada beberapa Little Nepent yang menyerang sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Aku tanya pria itu tentang hal tersebut "Apa yang diserang little nepent tersebut?"

"Seorang Beta-Tester sepertiku. Ia berusaha mendapatkan item quest punyaku dengan «MPK» atau «Monster Player Kill» dan berusaha untuk kabur dengan skill «Hiding». Namun sayangnya skill itu tidak berguna untuk mob tanpa mata seperti Little Nepent," jelasnya.

"Kita harus menolongnya," Kataku. Pria itu langsung tersentak seakan menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya.

"Uh.."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Orang itu akan segera mati!"

"Kau benar! Ayo!"

Kami langsung berusaha menolong pemain itu. Namun dengan kondisiku dan teman baruku kelelahan, kami hanya berhasil membunuh 2 dari 8 mob yang menyerangnya. Aku pun melihat end frame seoran pemain. Pemain itu tetap menunjukkan wajah tenangnya, seakan-akan untuk menjaga reputasi Beta-Testernya. Kami pun langsung lari, mengetahui tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami tolong dan untuk menjaga nyawa kami.

«SAO»

"Bodoh! Apabila ia tetap berusaha mencari item questnya bersamaku pasti ia masih hidup," kata pria itu sambil menangis. Pria tersebut mempunya tubuh tipis dan ramping, tanpa jejak maskulinitas dalam fitur wajah. rambut hitam panjang menjuntai, mata juga, hitam, atau lebih gelap dari itu. Penampilan seperti dalam kenyataannya, direproduksi dengan tingkat detail mengagumkan.

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja,"Kataku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau benar, menangis tidaklah memecahkan masalah. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjadi lebih kuat dan menyelesaikan game ini," balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku «Kirito», siapa namamu?"

"Aera, namaku aera," jawabku

"Apa kamu seorang beta-tester? Gerakanmu hebat sekali tadi,"

"Bukan, aku seorang newbie di SAO, walaupun veteran di MMORPG lain," jawabku. Pria itu terkejut

"Wow! Aku baru tahu kalau ada pemain baru yang kepikiran kesini hari ini. Jalannya kan berbahaya,"

"Aku yang sadar bahwa tempat leveling di sekitar «Starting City» bakal ramai langsung saja cari desa terdekat untuk leveling. Dan karena medannya hutan aku punya keuntungan karena aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di hutan. Tapi gila nih hutan. Musuhnya kuat banget! Apalagi si «Forest Tiger». Aku hampir mati diterkamnya," kataku.

"«Forest Tiger»? Itu kan mob berlevel 8? Kamu selamat melawan itu? Aku pun belum tentu bisa selamat dengan armor level satumu. Hebat," katanya.

Kami terus berbincang selama perjalanan ke desa. Setelah sampai ke desa kami berhenti ke toko armor untuk membeli armor baru untukku. Ternyata armorku sudah robek-robek karena durabilitasnya tinggal sedikit(terimakasih kepada mob yang ada di hutan). Saking robeknya sampai pakaian dalamku terlihat. Aku jadi malu dan berusaha menutupi robekan yang memperlihatkan pakaian dalamku.

Aku membeli kaos katun berwarna putih(warna favorit), celana panjang berbahan kain dengan pelindung lutut berwarna abu-abu, dan sepatu serta pelindung dada berbahan kain tebal dan liat berwarna abu-abu. Lumayan besar perbedaan def armorku sekarang dibandingkan dengan armor awalku. Aku bingung mau beli jaket kulit berpertahanan tinggi atau tidak, namun aku memutuskan tidak membelinya. Alasannya karena aku tidak suka dengan warna coklat dari jaket itu. Sangat tidak cocok untuk celana putihku.

Setelah membeli armor, kami pergi ke rumah NPC tempat Kirito mengambil quest «Secret Medicine of The Forest» yang berhadiah sebuah pedang terbaik untuk lantai 1-3 nanti, yaitu «Anneal Blade». Aku ngikut saja sekalian mau mengambil quest tersebut karena aku sudah mendapatkan 2(1 dari bonus skill) «Bakal Biji Little Nepent», item quest itu.

Kami sampai di rumah NPC itu pukul 21.00. Untungnya NPC itu belum tidur. Kirito menyiapkan item questnya dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Kami mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan masuk. Si wanita NPC itu mempersilahkan kami duduk sembari mengaduk sesuatu dari panci dengan wajah murung. Kirito menunjukkan bakal biji itu ke NPC dan NPC itu menjadi ceria, seakan-akan umurnya menjadi lebih muda 10 tahun.

"Terima kasih tuan dan nyonya pendekar pedang.." kok aku disebut juga ya? "..atas bantuan kalian anakku bisa sembuh dari penyakit yang dideritanya," NPC itu bersyukur dan mengambil item quest Kirito dan PUNYAKU, memasukkannya kedalam panci dan mengaduknya. Aku melempar pandangan heran ke Kirito yang ternyata juga keheranan. NPC tersebut lalu kembali mengoceh beribu terimakasih dan ucapan syukur lalu ia melangkah ke peti di sebelah selatan ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang tua namun entah mengapa memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Nama pedang itu «Anneal Blade». Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Kirito dan menyerahkannya sambil berkata "Seperti yang kujanjikan, karena tuan telah membantu menyembuhkan anakku, aku akan membalas budi tuan dengan pedang turun-temurun keluarga kami. Kami harap pedang itu dapat bermanfaat untuk seorang pendekar pedang yang baik sepertimu,"

"Terima kasih," kata Kirito.

"Dan untuk Lady," ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah pakaian. "Berkat Lady aku tidak perlu khawatir apabila anakku terkena penyakit yang sama berkat obat tambahan yang Lady berikan. Sayang sekali kami hanya mempunyai satu pedang «Anneal Blade». Tapi kuharap jubah nenek buyutku ini dapat berguna bagi Lady."

Jubah bertudung tersebut bernama «Anneal Robe». Warna jubah itu putih. Apabila «Anneal Blade» merupakan senjata yang bisa kau gunakan sampai lantai 4(menurut Kirito), maka «Anneal Robe» adalah armor yang bisa kau gunakan sampai lantai 4. Pertahanannya mantap euy! "Ketika kakek buyutku pergi untuk perang dengan «Anneal Blade», ia memakaikan «Anneal Robe» kepada nenek buyutku untuk melindunginya. Aku harap perlindungan itu bisa ikut melindungi Lady yang berbudi luhur sepertimu," kata NPC itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," kataku.

Kami keluar dari rumah NPC itu. Log questku menyatakan bahwa quest tersebut sudah selesai, bahkan aku belum mengambilnya. Kirito sangat menyayangkan aku tidak bisa mengulang Quest untuk mendapat Anneal Blade setelah aku mendapat Anneal Robe. "Tunggu dulu, aku baru ingat!" kataku tiba-tiba.

"Ingat apa?"

"Aku ingat aku baru naik level 5 ketika membantumu membasmi mob tadi, aku ingin mengatur statku dulu," kataku. Aku kemudian menambahkan 2 STR dan 1 AGI sehingga aku punya total 6 STR dan 9 AGI. "Aku dapat pedang dari «Forest Tiger» dan pedang itu butuh 6str," aku kemudian mengequip «Anneal Robe» dan «Nova Sword»ku.

Kirito berkata sambil tersenyum "Kamu adalah orang terberuntung soal equipment. Nova Sword adalah pedang terkuat di lantai 1 dan aku ingat hanya satu orang yang mendapatkannya di Beta. Belum lagi Anneal Robe yang tidak ada di Beta," aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.15 dan kami sangat lelah. Kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri petualangan kami hari ini dan menuju penginapan.

«SAO»

Finally updaaattteeee yang sudah sungguh lama pengen author laksanakan cuma kelupaan melulu. Terima kasih banyak terhadap _molliorra schiffer_, _Benafill McDeemone_, _KatziusTheKyoujin_ dan seluruh pembaca yang sudah membaca fict author ini. Sekian.

DarkRepulsor, Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Judul: I'll Accept Your Challenge!

Chapter 5: Hi Argo, Hello PK-er.

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pengarang dari novel, anime, dan komik Sword Art Online. Saya hanya pernah mengarang dan memiliki fanfic ini saja. Pengarang Sword Art Online adalah Reki Kawahara.

* * *

**«Sword Art Online»**

* * *

*Sudut pandang orang ketiga.*

7 november 2022, 05.00am

"Uhnn~"Aera terbangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap sekolah, well, tadinya. Aera sadar bahwa ia masih berada di Aincrad, sebuah kastil super besar yang bisa melayang, yang menjadi latar dari game mematikan «Sword Art Online». Aera memutuskan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sebelum leveling. Saat ia tiba di kamar mandi penginapan, ia melihat cermin dan langsung panik. 'Duh, aku lupa kalau aku berubah jadi cewek. Apa aku harus mandi? Berarti aku harus melihat..*gulp* tubuh telanjang seorang gadis suci?' Pikir Aera sambil blushing, makin lama mukanya makin merah. 'Tenangkan dirimu Ricky, kamu sekarang berperan(role playing) jadi seorang cewek bernama Aera. Kamu harus bisa menahan sifat cowokmu dan membiasakan diri melihat tubuh ini,' pikir aera sambil menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri.

*Sudut pandang Aera*

Tetapi hal itu tetap saja susah untuk dilakukan. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, aku mulai melepaskan pakaianku (dengan menu di inventory, supaya tidak menyita tempat untuk menaruh pakaian). Aku melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Setelah menekan tombol «Remove All Clothes» (aku sudah melepaskan semua armorku sebelum tidur kemarin dengan tombol «Remove All Armor»), semua baju dan celanaku hilang, bahkan ikat rambut di samping kiri kepalaku ikut masuk ke inventory. Aku mendapati sebuah tubuh cantik nan indah yang hanya berpakaian dalam terpantul di cermin kamar mandi. "Cantik.." ucapku tanpa sadar. Tubuh yang langsing, tinggi yang pas(152cm) untuk cewek umur 14, ukuran dada yang sangat cocok sekali dengan tinggi dan berat badan tubuh ini (tak terlalu besar dan kecil), rambut yang biasa terikat disisi kiri kepalaku tergerai sepanjang leher, dan muka imut yang sekarang sedang memerah terpampang jelas dihadapanku.

Aku yang tidak mau terdorong untuk melakukan "hal aneh" dengan tubuh ini memutuskan untuk melepas pandangan dari cermin, menekan tombol yang tadi melepas semua pakaianku(juga armorku kemarin), hanya saja nama tombol itu berubah menjadi «Remove All Underwear», dan langsung mandi tanpa menjatuhkan pandangan berlebih ke arah tubuhku dan ke cermin.

Ah... Memang enak mandi di pagi hari. Namun sayang «NerveGear» sepertinya kurang baik dalam mereproduksi sensasi air. Sentuhan air dingin yang menyegarkan tubuh, tekanan dan tekstur air saat disiram, semuanya meninggalkan kesan aneh. Tetapi aku tetap bersyukur bisa mandi dipagi hari seperti di dunia nyata, karena seperti orang Indonesia kebanyakan, aku tidak bisa mencapai semangat tertinggi diwaktu pagi apabila tidak mandi.

Setelah aku mandi aku memakai pakaian dalam, baju, celana, sepatu, mengikat rambut ke samping kiri, dan mengenakan armorku yang berupa pelindung dada, sarung tangan(abu-abu) dengan pelindung logam di punggung tangannya, pelindung lutut, dan jubah «Anneal Robe» yang kudapat dari Quest kemarin. Aku juga meng-equip «Nova Sword» ku. Setelah semua perlengkapanku sudah terpasang aku melihat cermin satu badan yang ada di tembok kamar penginapanku. 'Wow, itu aku. Keren juga penampi lanku dengan jubah,' pikirku. Dengan jubah dan pedang dipunggung aku tampak seperti seorang petarung yang mengelana sendirian, tidak punya teman namun sangat kuat dan selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan seperti di film dan beberapa game rpg lamaku.

* * *

**«Sword Art Online»**

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar Kirito.

*Tok-tok-tok~*

*siing,*

tidak ada jawaban.

"Oy, Kirito! Bangun! Dah pagi! Nanti tempat levelingnya keburu diambil orang lho..."

"Hoam.. Masih jam 5.10 dan kamu sudah mau leveling? Rajin bener," katanya.

"Yah, aku memang terbiasa bangun jam segini. Mau ikut gk?"

"Ok, aku siap-siap sebentar,".

Setelah menunggu 5 menit aku dan Kirito turun ke lantai dasar penginapan untuk makan. Aneh memang, kita bisa merasakan lapar di dunia ini setelah beberapa lama, namun perasaan itu hilang setelah kita makan di dunia ini. Aku harap tubuhku di dunia nyata tidak kelaparan dan mendapat cukup nutrisi dari infus.

Aku memesan teh hangat manis dan nasi serta telur dadar goreng. Hanya itu makanan yang paling enak di penginapan ini. Makan di SAO ternyata merupakan kemewahan tersendiri rupanya. Aku pun makan dengan santai, begitu juga kirito yang memesan makanan yang sama denganku, hanya saja ia memesan kopi untuk minumannya.

"Hei Kirito, ada yang ngirim salam untukmu,"

"Siapa?"

"Teman pertamaku, Klein,"

Kirito langsung jadi murung. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia sama denganku, seseorang yang meninggalkan temannya untuk membuat dirinya kuat agar bisa bertahan di dunia ini.

"Aku adalah seorang pengecut, hanya mempedulikan diri sendiri, tidak mau berkorban untuk orang lain, seorang soloist yang tidak punya hak lagi untuk bersama dengan orang lain," ia berkata dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak usah khawatir dengan Klein dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka baik-baik saja kok. Mereka sudah mulai ahli memainkan sword skill dan bertarung dengan musuh. Klein juga bilang kalau kamu tidak bersalah dan ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya atas pelajaran sword skill yang kau ajarkan. Dia bilang kalau kamu akan selalu jadi teman baiknya," aku menjelaskan, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Yah, yang kukatakan sih benar adanya. Tadi malam sekitar jam 4 aku terbangun(dan tidur lagi sampai jam 5) karena ada pesan dari Klein kepadaku. Ternyata ia takut aku dan Kirito menyalahkan diri kami atas kepergian kami. Sungguh teman yang baik hati.

"Hei Kirito, kamu level berapa sekarang?"

"Aku? Level lima, kamu?"

"Sama,"

"Apa? Buset, kau sudah melawan berapa monster? Aku yang beta tester tersaingi olehmu,"

"Coba kulihat.. 120 Frenzy Boar, 2 Forest Tiger, 10 Crazy Monkey, 6 Giant Snake, 2 Carnivore Flower, dan 7 Little Nepent,"

"Pantas saja.. Aku aja baru ngelawan 70 Little Nepent,"

Kami langsung menghabiskan makanan kami. Setelah itu aku merubah posisi duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman sambil menikmati pagi(subuh) hari dengan teh hangat. "Ah.. Enaknya hidup ini" kataku sembari ngeteh. Kami pun langsung keluar dari penginapan itu jam 5.30. Kami menuju arah utara dari Horunka, mampir ke toko peralatan untuk restok, dan akhirnya menuju tempat berburu.

* * *

**«Sword Art Online»**

* * *

Hari ini kami akan melawan «Large Nepent». Serangan dari mob ini sama dengan «Little Nepent» yang kami punahkan(masih ada sih) kemarin malam, hanya saja kecepatan dan kekuatan serangnya lebih hebat. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan gerakanku dan Kirito. Dalam waktu 5 jam akhirnya aku dan Kirito naik level. Sungguh sedikit sekali exp yang kami dapat. Apa jangan-jangan level kami terlalu tinggi kali ya?

Aku bertanya ke Kirito dan dia bilang kita hanya bisa mencapai level 10 melawan monster di lantai 1. 'Pantas saja,' pikirku. Kami pun pulang ke desa. Ternyata desa Horunka sudah mulai ramai oleh para beta tester(menurut Kirito) yang menunda keberangkatan mereka dari Starting City. Kami menuju ke toko perlengkapan untuk menjual hasil buruan kami. Kirito menyuruhku untuk tidak menjual beberapa «Sampah». Saat kutanya kenapa dia bilang untuk upgrade senjataku. Disaat aku sibuk menentukan sampah yang mau aku jual, ada sebuah suara dibelakangku. "Uangmu cukup banyak, aneh,". Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Yang ada dihadapanku adalah seorang wanita dengan jubah coklat, rambut pirang ikal, dan yang bisa kulihat dari wajahnya hanyalah 3 pasang kumis di pipinya. "eh?" aku bertanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku «Argo», orang-orang menyebutku sebagai «Argo si Tikus». Aku adalah informan di Aincrad. Siapa namamu? Kenapa uangmu bisa sebanyak itu? Bahkan beta tester hanya punya setengah dari jumlah uang kamu,"

"Namaku Aera. Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Memangnya uangmu berapa Aera?" tanya Kirito.

"124.297 coll." jawabku.

"Oh, aku saja baru punya uang 60k coll, apa rahasiamu?" Kirito juga penasaran. Uh, gawat neh.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu 10k coll untuk rahasiamu," kata Argo.

Uh, aku merasa tertekan. Aku tahu kalau gamer online itu mudah iri. Aku takut dikucilkan berkat skill «Weak Point Reward»ku ini. Tapi kalau dipaksa seperti ini susah juga jadinya. "Kau boleh membayar 5k saja, dengan catatan bahwa KAMU tidak akan MEMBERITAHUKAN rahasia ini kepada SIAPAPUN, walaupun kamu dipaksa, setuju? Hal itu berlaku juga untukmu Kirito" kataku. Kirito dan Argo menganggukkan kepala mereka. Aku pun menjelaskan skill «Weak Point Reward» kepada mereka dan meminta kepada mereka untuk merahasiakannya karena aku takut diminta untuk membantu yg lain karena kelebihan danaku dan apabila aku menolak permintaan itu aku dianggap tidak peduli dan dikucilkan.

"Hm.. Menarik sekali.. Baiklah aku simpan rahasia ini. Apabila kamu tak mau ada yang tertarik dengan jumlah uangmu, buatlah jendela menu kamu agar hanya bisa dilihat oleh kamu seorang. Nih 5k," katanya sembari mentrade uang 5000 coll.

"Kalau kamu butuh informasi kirim pesan ke aku aja ya. Tapi setiap informasi punya harga yang harus dibayar, hhe. Add friend donk." dan aku menambahkan Argo ke dalam friendlistku. Dia pun melesat pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku. Tikus yang nakal.

Kirito hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Argo. "Dia teman baikmu?" aku bertanya.

"Yah.. aku salah satu penyedia informasi untuknya. Bisa dibilang 60% informasi dasar SAO yang dimilikinya datang dariku saat Beta Test,"

"Wah, kalau begitu aku beruntung dong. Jadinya aku tidak perlu sering-sering mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli informasi," kataku sambil tertawa.

* * *

**«Sword Art Online»**

* * *

Kami lalu berhenti di sebuah taman di desa untuk beristirahat. Capek juga melawan monster 5jam tanpa istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Walaupun sekarang akhir musim gugur di jepang tapi udaranya belum terlalu dingin. Kirito sedang berbaring disampingku, menatap langit. Aku pun tertidur dengan pulas.

Aku mendapat mimpi yang cukup buruk. Aku berada di sebuah kamar-kamar berpintu dengan teka-teki tentang game yang pernah kumainkan. Aku seharusnya bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu namun entah mengapa jawabanku salah semua. Setelah sepuluh teka-teki salah ku jawab, lantai kamar itu tiba-tiba hilang dan aku jatuh kedalam kegelapan.

Aku terbangun. Kok ada rasa seperti ketika aku kena damage monster ya? Ketika kulihat, ADA ORANG YANG MENUSUK-NUSUK PERUTKU! Uh! Badanku tidak bisa bergerak! Pelumpuh? Aku melihat HP barku mendekati yellow zone. Gawat. Yang lebih gawat lagi pedang yang digunakan untuk menusuk perutku adalah Nova Sword yang diambil dari punggungku. "Oy! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" teriakku.

Dia tertawa."Tentu saja mencuri equipmentmu. Dengan ini aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bertahan hidup disini,"

"Apa? Kau berani membunuh player lain demi bertahan hidup?! Manusia macam apa kau?"

"Sudah diamlah, kamu sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa. Kamu sekarang hanyalah sebuah boneka," dan sembari dia berkata begitu dia mulai meraba-raba bagian terlarang dariku.

"Kau..!" Aku semakin marah. Ingin rasanya aku memukul orang ini sampai wajahnya pecah. Jiwa tawuranku sepertinya mulai bangkit. Aku melihat kesamping dan melihat Kirito juga terkena racun pelumpuh.

Orang yang menyerangku ini menggunakan teknik «Sleep Player Kill», sebuah teknik yang membuat orang lain menyetujui duel pada saat mereka tidur dengan menggunakan tangan target untuk menyentuh tombol ok disaat mereka menantang target yang tidur, karena hanya pada duel HP bisa dikurangi didalam «Zona Aman» seperti desa ini. HPku sudah memasuki zona merah. Tinggal 25% lagi nyawaku. Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Maaf paman, sepertinya tantanganmu tidak bisa ku selesaikan. HPku tinggal tersisa 2%. Aku menutup mataku, menunggu kematianku. Tapi kemudian terdengar *slash!*. Aku membuka mataku.

Dengan jubah dan pisaunya, ternyata Argo kembali. Dia menyerang si pencuri pedangku dengan kecepatan serangan yang hebat. Argo kemudian meminumkan potion kedalam mulutku. Dia kemudian terus-menerus menyerang si pencuri itu. Sayangnya karena di dalam kota Argo tak bisa mengurangi HP sang pencuri. Hanya aku, lawan duel si pencuri, yang bisa mengurangi HP si pencuri itu di kota. Aku berteriak,"Kirito, saat aku sudah pulih dari kelumpuhan, pinjamkan aku Anneal Blade mu!"

"Dimengerti!" balas Kirito.

Argo berhasil menahan pencuri itu. Gerakannya saat bertarung sungguh sangat luwes. Dia menghindari setiap serangan balik dari pencuri itu dengan sangat baik. Walaupun HPbar nya tidak akan berkurang(karena di dalam kota) seseorang tetap akan merasakan rasa tidak enak dari terkena tebasan luka, makanya Argo tidak membiarkan satupun serangan mengenai dirinya. Namun pedang Nova Swordku yang digunakan oleh pencuri itu terlalu kuat. Apabila senjata mereka beradu, maka Argo lah yang terpental balik, mengakibatkan damage durability yang besar pada pisaunya. Aku menatap HP barku yang telah terisi sedikit demi sedikit berkat potion yang diberikan Argo, menunggu status kelumpuhanku hilang.

Setelah pertarungan mereka berjalan 2 menit, HP barku telah terisi sepenuhnya dan status kelumpuhanku hilang. Aku langsung berteriak "Kirito!", dan Kirito melemparkan Anneal Bladenya kearahku. Aku kemudian memotong pertempuran Argo dan si pencuri tepat disaat senjata mereka akan beradu.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau mengembalikan senjata itu kepada pemilik aslinya," kataku kalem, meskipun aku sudah sangat kesal setengah mati. "Kamu bisa mundur Argo. Ini pertarunganku. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," kataku, yang langsung disetujui oleh Argo.

Aku menerjang, dilahap oleh rasa marah dan keinginan untuk membunuh tingkat tinggi. Aku mengaktifkan «Rage Spike», yang berhasil ditangkis si pencuri itu, tapi menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan untuk sesaat karena kekuatan skill ku. Aku yang tidak punya rasa belas kasihan lagi langsung memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk memotong tangan kanan si pencuri dengan «Vertical», menyebabkan lengannya putus dan hilang menjadi ribuan cahaya. Si pencuri berteriak ketika tangannya putus. Nova Swordku jatuh dan aku langsung mengambilnya. Aku mengembalikan pedang Kirito dan menghunus pedangku sendiri. "Mengapa kau ketakutan sekarang? Sudah tahu akan mati? Tentunya seorang calon pembunuh sepertimu tahu akan konsekuensi tindakanmu kan?" kataku dengan nada sedingin es. Orang itu semakin ketakutan. Aku menyarungkan pedangku. Aku maju, orang itu mau kabur. Aku langsung berkata "Jika kamu berusaha untuk kabur, maka aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan «Rage Spike»,".

Orang itu langsung membeku ditempat. Aku langsung memukul orang itu di perutnya "Itu untuk meracuniku!" dilanjutkan pukulan pada dagunya "Itu untuk racun pada Kirito," dan diakhiri dengan pukulan pada mukanya, yang menyebabkan ia terpental "Dan itu untuk mencuri pedangku!". "Dari mana kau dapat informasi mengenai pedangku?!" tanyaku sambil memegang kerah kaos orang itu

"Dari orang bernama «Xaxa». Saat kutanya kepadanya tentang pedang yang lebih kuat dari Anneal Blade, dia mendeskripsikan pedangmu dengan detail. Dia yang memberiku racun pelumpuh dan memberitahuku untuk membunuh seseorang yang punya Nova Sword supaya orang itu tidak mengejarku lagi,"

"Dimana orang itu sekarang?!" tanyaku lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu," katanya.

Aku pun melepaskan orang itu dan menanyakan kepada Kirito dan Argo tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan orang ini. Argo menjawab "Yah, aku mau 1k coll untuk biaya reparasi senjataku, dan 50 coll untuk potionku yang kugunakan kepadamu". Aku langsung menyuruh orang itu mengeluarkan 2050 coll(1k untuk reparasi senjataku), dan membolehkan orang itu pergi dan mengancamnya apabila ia mengulangi perbuatannya lagi, maka aku akan membunuhnya.

"Wow, kamu seram pas marah, aku tidak akan membuatmu marah deh," komentar Kirito.

"Setuju," tambah Argo.

"S-Sudahlah, jangan membuatku malu seperti itu," kataku sambil tersipu. Mereka pun tertawa.

"Tapi gile nih para player. Kok banyak yg pengen PK orang lain ya? Kemarin aku yang hampir kena «MPK», sekarang Aera yang hampir mati karena «SPK» atau «Sleep Player Kill»," komentar Kirito.

"Ya, aku juga bingung," kataku.

"Mungkin saja ini karena kondisi mental pemain yang belum stabil? Mengingat keadaan pemain saat tutorial kemarin," komentar Argo.

"Mungkin," aku menjawab.

Kami pun berpisah setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pertolongan Argo untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku dan Kirito memutuskan untuk makan siang dan Argo mau mengumpulkan informasi lagi. Setelah kami makan siang kami melanjutkan leveling lagi sampai hari tersebut berakhir.

* * *

Chapter ini menurut author jelek. Tapi author akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter yg lebih baik lagi di next update. Thanks yg baca dan review!


End file.
